dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
DC's Justice League United (tv series)
DC's Justice League United is a new tv series revolving the team of the same name. Cast Justice League Kirk Thornton as Bruce Wayne/ Batman Nolan North as Kal El/ Clark Kent/ Superman Fred Tatasciore as Solomon Grundy Troy Baker as Oliver Queen/ Green Arrow Laura Bailey as Laurel Lance/ Black Cannery Bumper Robinson as Victor Stone/ Cyborg Travis Willingham as Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman Legion of Doom Troy Baker as Lex Luthor John DiMaggio as Egg-Fu Fred Tatasciore as Amazo Nolan North as Kon-Ll/Zod/Lord Superman Kevin Michael Richardson as Black Manta Corey Burton as Dracula Others Troy Baker as Orm/ Ocean Master Episodes Season 1 # " JL Protical pt 1"- 2 months after the Justice League is on a break Bruce Wayne sees Lex kill Superman. Bruce activates the Justice League Protical with all the members of the old league coming with a new member Cyborg. They find Lex's hideout and fight him with the end he disappearing with it revealed he is working with Egg-Fu. # "JL Protical pt 2"- The Justice League discover Superman is still alive, and he give leadership to Batman . Soon Egg Fu sends in nano bots controlling most members of the Justice League. Batman the only one not infected. Batman frees them from control and they head after Egg-Fu. Then Lex stops them and then at the end Egg Fu, and Lex talks about making a team. # "Ghost of a Chance"-After the Justice League fall victim to the body-swapping Agamemno, Cyborg stands alone to save his team and stop a full-scaled invasion of Planet Earth. # "The Serpent of Havok"-Aquaman believes he must sacrifice himself to save the world from Lord Havok when he summons the Serpent using a powerful stolen Atlantian weapon. # "Blood Feud"-The League face off against Dracula and his vampire army after Dracula partially converts Black Canary into a vampire. It's a race against time to stop Black Canary from becoming a full vampiress. # "Amazo"-The League are out-gunned by the high-tech, power-mimicking Amazo when it is created by Anthony Ivo as a way to impress Lex Luthor enough to admit him into the Legion. Superman is the last man standing against the ultimate artificial intelligence. # "Zod"- A alien claimed savior named Zod. Superman feels something is wrong about him. He and the League discovers he destroyed his planet because of they don't obey his rules. Can the league stop him? # "Imperiex, Jr."-Green Arrow and Black Canary take on a covert A.R.G.U.S. mission to bringing in Imperiex's son Zol, but Waller wants the mission to be kept private from Batman. When he's revealed to have a world-bending weapon that was wielded by Imperiex, they realized keeping their mission a secret may be a fatal mistake when H.I.V.E. Agents, Egg-Fu, and Amazo target Imperiex's son so that Lex Luthor can shape the world into his own vision. # "Depth Charge"-During a fight with a giant monster, Grundy discerns that something has caused it to run scared into Manhattan. An approaching tidal wave heralds that Black Manta is trying to sink Manhattan with an army of rogue Atlanteans. Grundy is forced to prove his strength or perish trying to prevent Manhattan from sinking. # "The Annihavoklator"-While in Atlantis, Lord Havok takes command of the Annihilator armor. Aquaman has to convince the team to trust the one person who may be able to stop him. That person turns out to be Ocean Master. # "Monsterous Madmen"-The Justice League team learns what it's like to walk a mile in Grundy's shoes when an unstable radiation energy virus released by Lex Luthor and the Church of Blood turns them into raging monsters. The unlikely duo of Grundy and Black Canary is the last line of defenses between the city and the Grundy-League before the virus causes them to detonate. # "Mix-Yes-Spit-Lick"-The League's world is turned upside down when the shaped-shifting mischief-maker Mr. Mxyzptlk makes Cyborg the star of his own action movie following their fight with the Demolition Team. Mr. Mxyzptlk even does various things to improve the movie. Things get worse when an Apokoliptian scouting party arrive which has been pursuing Mr. Mxyzptlk. # "In Deep"-Batman and Superman disguise themselves as Damien Darhk and Ravager (whom the League previously captured) to infiltrate Lex Luthor's Legion. When their disagreements over strategy causes their cover to be blown, they're forced to take on the entire Legion alone. # "Grundy's Day Out"-When Grundy crash-lands on Earth with amnesia, Superman, Green Arrow and Cyborg reconstruct a day-in-the-life of Grundy to find out what world-ending threat could have knocked out "The Strongest One There Is". They encounter Robotman, Blue Beetle, and Starman along the way. Meanwhile, Batman tries to figure out what is behind the storm system that is affecting Earth and its connection with the Moon when the League find Apokoliptians causing havoc on the Moon. # "Planet Havok"-After a brief argument with his father people over his love for the surface, Aquaman briefly returns to Atlantis. He returns to the surface after "The Man Who Sees All" reports that it has disappeared from his vision. Aquaman finds the entire planet under the rule of Lord Havok who has changed the past drastically to ensure that the Justice League team never formed where he saved Bruce Wayne's parents, saved Solomon Grundy from his death, and took Clark's ship away. Aquaman must team up with this timeline's heroes to defeat Havok and undo the time change that Havok committed. # "Bring on the Bad Guys"-While meeting with Black Manta, Dracula, and Egg-Fu, Luthor decide that the Legion needs to be more cooperative if they are going to be defeat the League. The League starts to see how tough the Legion really is and how much strength they'll need to take it down once and for all. # "Dinosaurs"-When Batman becomes too reliant on his own tech, Superman challenges him to go without it for one full day. The challenge is accepted but made far more complicated when Bruce takes them to Dinosaur Island. They discover Anthony Ivo in his latest "get into the Legion" scheme that involves mining Dinosaur Island for a massive gold deposit. Bruce must motivate a local pacifist Rock Tribe to take action. # "4th Dimention"- A man from the 4th dimension named Vyndktvx drags Green Arrow and Grundy into a arena in the 4 dimension . He has them fight people and they make an unlikely ally. # The Ambassador"-The Justice League team puts their lives at risk to protect Lord Havok (at the time when he is speaking at the United Nations) from the Legion (due to Havok not taking Luthor's offer to join them). # "Anniversary"-Mera comes to Justice Tower on her and Aqauman's anniversary, demanding him to cease his "fun" on the surface and returns to Atlantis. Aquaman promises that if he can't prove the good he does on the surface, he'll return home forever. Of course this proves to be a problem when the Trench arrives on the surface to get revenge on Aquaman. # "By the Numbers"-The League and the Legion have a huge confrontation that leaves the team forever changed. Batman also learns that "the stats" can't be trusted every time as there's no substitutes for human intuition. This even proves a point to Batman when the League and the Legion target the Miracle Machine. # "Guardians and Space Knights"-When the giant entity known as Oracle attacks Earth in order to consume it, Superman is able to lead him to another planet. The League tracks Superman's location to a distant planet where they discover that it is populated and under the protection of the Green Guardians. As the aliens are being evacuated as part of the Oracle Contingency Plan, the League team and the Guardians work to stop Oracle while wondering why Superman led Oracle to the planet. # "One Little Thing"-While Batman and The Atom are trying to stabilize the Bio-Belt that can shrink or grow matter, Cyborg gives them terrible news that his father is coming to visit and she has no idea he's a member of the League. While Batman and Atom work to round up the particles from the belt, the others have to help Cyborg convince his father that he's still an A.R.G.U.S. liaison to the League. # "Circus of the Strange"- The Circus of Strange arrives in town and takes control of the avengers except for Green Arrow, and Cyborg. Now they must stop them from winning. # "Exodus (part 1)"-Batman's confidence is shaken after he inadvertently puts Cyborg in harm's way. When the Legion pulls the trigger on its final plans, Batman has to put aside his personal dilemmas and become the leader he was born to be. # "The Final Showdown (part 2)"-With the Miracle Machine now in the hands of Luthor, the world is in catastrophic peril. Batman realizes teaming up with the rest of the Legion might be their only chance for a victory. Category:TV Series